They Knew
by FredGeorgeWeasley
Summary: They knew that Ginny Weasley was in love with Harry Potter and Harry Potter was in love with Ginny Weasley, and nothing was to keep them apart. A fic about everyone discovering their relationship.
1. Chapter 1 Mrs Weasley

**Chapter 1 - Molly Weasley**

She first knew on the day of Bill and Fleur's wedding.

She knew how much he was suffering, with the wieght of Who Know Who draped so heavily on his shoulders.

She knew how much she was suffering, with the prospect of returning to Hogwarts alone next year, with Snape and whoever else might be there.

But she thought for today they would both let go of their troubles, for one last day of fun.

She knew she should enjoy it, be having fun herself, for it was her eldest son's wedding, but she couldn't take her eyes off Miss Ginevra Weasley, her youngest offspring, and Mr Harry Potter who'd become as good as a son to her.

She'd watch him make excuses to go sit alone, or just out of busy groups.

She'd watch her make excuses to not dance as much as was possible.

Then she'd watch him watch her. Whether she be swirling around the dance floor on the arms of some young man, or be sipping champagne with old family friends, he'd be watching her with such emotion in his eyes she'd often have to look away.

Then she'd watch her steel glances at him when she thought no one was looking. The brave face she had on turned to one of worry at the sight of one Mr Harry Potter, so let go and worn out.

She watched them as she watched the sun pass over their heads, off to disappear in the West.

She watched them as she watched the band start to play much slower music.

She watched them as she watched couples take to the floor to dance much more romantic dances.

Then she watched him rise out of his chair and walk straight towards one Miss Ginevra Weasley, sat with just a single friend.

She watched him asked slowly for her hand in this dance. She watched her take it and then as they took to the floor together.

Then she watched them dance.

Their eyes lit up as they swirled beautifully round and round the dance floor, staring only at one another, the rest of the world gone.

She knew then that her youngest and only daughter Ginny Weasley, was in love with the one and only Harry Potter, and that the one and only Harry Potter was in love with her youngest and only daughter.

She knew then that their love was so strong. She knew that nothing was to keep them apart.

She knew then that they would be that way forever.


	2. Chapter 2 Mr Weasley

**Chapter 2 - Mr Weasley**

He first knew on the day of his son's funeral.

He knew how much pain he was in, blaming the death of Fred on himself.

He knew how much pain she was in, knowing never again she would laugh at one of her brother's jokes.

He vowed that day to watch all his children, blood related or not, and make sure they were making it through.

He watched him as he sat with his family, the family he had gained the love and trust of over the years since they met him at 11, and stared stonily at the vicar without really seeing him. He knew he was remembering Fred in his own way.

He watched her as tears trickled slowly down her face, whilst trying desperately to comfort her mother.

He watched them as he watched the vicar talk of Fred, and his life.

He watched them as he watched Fred's body being lowered into the ground.

He watched them as he watched everyone else stand up and go to try and comfort one another.

Then he watched her fling her arms around him, facing into the sleeve of his shirt.

And he remembered when she was little. She would always go to Charlie for comfort, if ever she was sad. She wouldn't listen to himself, or her mother, or any of her other brothers, it was always Charlie who made her feel that bit better.

But now she had gone to Harry.

And he watched then as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Then he watched as her sobs quietened, and the pain in his eyes lessened.

He knew then that his daughter, Ginny Weasley was in love with the one and only Harry Potter, and that the one and only Harry Potter was in love with his daughter, Ginny Weasley.

He knew then that their love was so strong. He knew that it would make it through anything.

He knew then that they would be together forever.


	3. Chapter 3 Hermione

**Chapter 3 - Hermione**

_AN: I know Hermione isn't a Weasley (well ... for the moment anyway) but she's so close to Harry and Ginny so she's like family really and I just couldn't leave her out! Enjoy!_

She first knew one quidditch practice in the Summer of her sixth year.

She knew how much he was putting into quidditch this year, training his team, even now that Dumbledore had told him his what his future was sure to hold.

She knew how much she enjoyed quidditch, how pleased she was to be on the team and how keen she was to impress.

She watched as he sent his team into the sky, circling above them.

She watched as she flew up catching the quaffle, passing it on, before scoring and doing a few victory laps, just to annoy Ron.

Then she watched him watch her. He didn't take his eyes off her the whole practice.

He only caught the quaffle when it came from her, he only dodged the blungers when they came from her, and luckily, she thought, they weren't playing with the snitch.

She watched her play. She was putting all she had into quidditch, as it was all she had to look forward to at the time.

She watched them all dismount, and enter the changing rooms.

She watched them all come out, and traipse slowly back to the castle.

She heard her crack a joke; she heard them all laugh.

She heard him laugh the loudest.

Then she watched him look intently at her, all trace of the laugh gone from his face. She watched her look back, locking eyes, same intent stare on her face.

And then she knew.

She knew that her best friend, the one and only Harry Potter, was in love with another of her friends, Ginny Weasley, and she knew that her best friend, Ginny Weasley, was in love with another of her friends, the one and only Harry Potter.

And she knew that their love was strong, strong enough to last through what was sure to come their way.

She knew that they would be together forever.


	4. Chapter 4 Ron

**Chapter 4 - Ron**

He first knew after the final quidditch match. Being the Ron that he was.

He knew how happy she was feeling, having just won the cup for her house.

He knew how upset he was feeling, having been forbidden to play with his team.

He watched as she celebrated with her team, eating, drinking and letting herself go. But he also watched her throw regular glances towards the portrait hole. And being the Ron that he was, he couldn't figure out for the life of him why.

Then he watched as all heads around him, span to face the entrance to the common room, and listened as all noise subsided for a second, before Harry Potter, gryffindor quidditch captain 1996/97, came clambering through the portrait hole.

And he watched as all around him people began in a flurry to move.

He watched as they cheered and clapped for him.

He watched as Seamus shoved the cup in his face.

And he watched as she flew past him, towards him with her arms open wide and a hard, blazing look on her face.

Then he watched her kiss him.

He watched her mouth meet his, her arms fly around his neck and his arms gather around her waist, pulling her up to him.

At first (being the Ron he was) he didn't get it.

But then he did. He knew that his best friend, one and only Harry Potter, was in love with his little sister, Ginny Weasley, and that his little sister, Ginny Weaslay, was in love with his best friend, the one and only Harry Potter. And he knew, through that kiss, that their love was strong; nothing was to keep them apart; they would be together forever.

And he knew something else: she hadn't won the quidditch match for her team, or her friends, or even her house, she had won it for her Harry.


	5. Chapter 5 Lily Potter née Evans

**Chapter 5 - Lily Potter (née Evans)**

She first knew when he taught her to perform a patronus.

She knew, for watching him so often, how much he relied on the DA meetings to keep him going through, when he felt so useless in the world.

She knew how much she relied on the meetings too, to help her know that she was still fighting on.

She watched him stand in front of his class and teach them how to perform this tricky bit of magic, feeling a swell of pride in her chest for her son as she did so.

She watched her watch him intently, obviously trying to remember everything he told them.

She watched them split up, each person going to practice on his or her own.

She watched him work his way round his class, helping individuals.

She watched her practice over and over again, never quite getting there and all the while getting more and more frustrated with herself.

Then she watched him head towards her.

She watched her struggle again with the spell.

She watched him watch her perform.

She watched her get embarrassed over her inability, though no-one else had yet mastered the spell.

She watched him take her hand as he had done with everyone else and wave her wand with her.

Then she watched a gliding silver horse leap out of the end of her wand. She watched her perform her first patronus.

She knew why it had worked so well for her when his hand had been on her's. She knew why his touch had increased her ability so much.

She knew then that her only son, Harry Potter, was in love with his best friend's little sister, Ginny Weasley, and she knew that Ginny Weasley was in love with her older brother's best friend, and her only son, Harry Potter.

She knew then that their love was strong. She knew nothing was to keep them apart.

She knew that they would be that way forever.

Even if they didn't quite know it themselves yet.


	6. Chapter 6 Bill Weasley

**Chapter 6 - Bill Weasley**

He first knew a exactly a month after the final battle.

He knew just how much she missed her brother, especially that day of all days, exactly a month after his death.

And he knew just how much he blamed himself for his death.

He watched the fireworks burst into the sky, a celebration of the downfall of You Know Who, a sort of one-month anniversary.

But he also kept an eye on his youngest sister, stood right at the back, watching her to make sure it wasn't she who broke down in tears, who lost control.

But what he watched instead when her face fell slightly, was not tears down her cheeks, but her inching closer and closer to Harry, who stood, just him, beside her.

He watched them both watch the fireworks.

He watched them both sense the other beside them.

He watched them long to reach out to one another.

Then he watched them turn to face each other.

He watched her say something, then stop, struggling for the right words.

He watched him pause.

Then he watched him place his hands gently, tenderly on both her cheeks, cupping her face.

And he watched him lower his face, slowly, gently, tenderly again towards hers, giving her time to pull away if she wished.

But she didn't, and he watched him kiss her: sweetly, tenderly, loving.

He watched her kiss him back, slipping her hands up around his neck.

And as he watched the kiss, he knew that in their minds, the fireworks were gone, the sadness about Fred was gone, the happiness about Voldemort was gone, everything and everyone was gone, and it was just about the person in their arms.

He knew that his brother's best friend was in love with his little sister, and that his little sister was in love with his brother's best friend, and that their love was strong, that nothing was to keep them apart.

He could see it in their kiss.


	7. Chapter 7 James Potter

**Chapter 7 - James Potter**

_AN: This takes place in their sort of house or whatever up in the sky after James and Lily have died. And they can see Earth through the lily pond, so in this story they're looking at Harry, if that makes sense. Happy reading!_

He first knew one bright sunny day when his wife came screaming through the house.

He knew how hard Harry was going to find the next few months, now that Voldemort was dead and he had a future to face in a world where he would most certainly be more famous still.

He knew very little about her, except that she had lost a brother in the recent battle and must be struggling to keep going as normal, to keep going at all.

'Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! James!!!!!!' Lily cried, running into the kitchen.

He turned in shock and worry to face his wife, who simply grabbed his arm and pulled him out into the garden towards their lily pond, a knowing look in her eye and a look of surprise in his. What on Earth happened?

Then he noticed the grin on her face.

Which, he soon realised, was nothing when he compared it to the grin on the face of the young red-head he could see through the deep pool.

'Oh, you missed it,' Lily sighed, obviously disappointed.

But he knew what it was he had missed.

For he could see his son, almost an exact replica of himself save for the eyes, standing opposite her, a grin perfectly matching hers on his face.

He looked at their finger's intertwined, their bodies so close they were touching, and he knew.

He didn't need the look in his eyes to tell him, or the look in hers, or the leaning in of each of them, a second time, to make their lips meet once more. He already knew.

And what he knew was much more than just his son, Harry Potter, being in love with his best mate's sister, Ginny Weasley, and his best mate's sister, Ginny Weasley being in love with his son, Harry Potter.

No, he knew just how strong their love for one another was, and how nothing was to keep them apart.

He knew that they would be together forever.


End file.
